1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for preparing wires, and more particularly to methods and devices for preparing wires for installation in a headrest entertainment system for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An entertainment system for a vehicle, such as a headrest entertainment system, is popular because passengers can enjoy audio and video entertainment on the road. The headrest entertainment system includes, for example, a media unit with a display, and a media player. The media player can be formed in the media unit or other parts of the vehicle.
The media unit can be electrically connected to a media player in another headrest, for example, a DVD player, via connectors attached to, for example, a wire harness and/or a distribution box. The connectors are formed at the end of a wire(s), which run from the media unit. The wire(s), including connectors are fed through headrest supports and the connectors are connected to the wire harness or distribution box. However, since the connectors formed at the end of the wire(s) are loosely organized, it is difficult to feed the wire(s) through the headrest supports when installing the media unit.
Thus, a need exists for a wire organizing method which facilitates feeding of wires through the headrest supports, seats of a vehicle and/or other parts of the vehicle.